


Морти

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: Больше всего Коп Рик любит, когда Морти превращается в Морти.





	Морти

**Author's Note:**

> штампы драма котятки

Больше всего Коп Рик любит краткие мгновения ровно перед тем, как Морти кончит, мгновения, когда Морти превращается в Морти. Когда выражение его лица становится по-детски беззащитным, Морти горячечно краснеет, и пятна на бледной коже уходят под ворот рубашки и съехавший на сторону галстук. Рик любит, когда Господин Президент — президент Морти — замирает с открытым ртом, напряженный весь с ног до головы, не дыша. А потом протяжно стонет, заламывая брови.   
Эти секунды Рик вспоминает вечерами, ложась спать в пустой служебной квартире. На дежурстве, сидя в патрульной машине — здания обернули плакаты с лицом президента. И теперь, когда Морти стягивает пиджак и смотрит перед собой в зеркало заднего вида, будто Рика здесь нет.  
—У тебя есть наручники?  
Рик кивает. Морти отворачивается — ты знаешь, что делать.  
Рик крепко обхватывает запястья Морти, заламывает руки за спину, как при аресте. Жмет на плечо, уверенно, аккуратно. Максимум демонстрации власти, минимум неоправданной жестокости — так учили в академии, так Рики редко ведут себя в Морти Тауне. Рик щелкает замком наручников, и ему кажется, у Морти сбоит дыхание.  
— Шевелись.  
Рик давит на спину между лопаток и комкает в кулаке белую рубашку, пока Морти не прижимается лбом к сидению, пока Рик, прикрыв глаза, не прижимается пахом к его вздернутой заднице. Морти шумно дышит. Молча, сначала всегда молча.  
У президента цитадели не часто выдается свободная минутка. Президент выбирает грязный проулок и его, Рика. Не члена совета, Рика шлюху, Рика охранника — одного из тех, что в тачке за углом ждет, когда Морти застегнет ширинку и вернется к государственным делам.  
Однажды Рику пришло распоряжение сверху: он заглушил мотор на задворках бара и ждал в темноте, пока на сидение рядом не сел Морти.   
—Мы знакомы?  
—Я читал твое дело.

Морти под ним не двигается, напряженно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Рик прислушивается к неровным, громким в тишине вдохам. Опускает руку под живот — у Морти каменный стояк, Морти трется о подставленную ладонь, жмется к ней и торопит сквозь зубы.  
—Быстрей, я сказал.  
Сегодня у него скованы за спиной руки, и Рик позволяет себе не слышать. Член Морти даже сквозь брюки ложится в ладонь лучше рукояти пистолета и портальной пушки.   
— Господи, просто стяни их, с-сними брюки и выеби меня, - шипит Морти. Он никогда не заикается в прямом эфире — Рик смотрит каждый. Морти не заикается, пока Рик не оказывается наедине с ним субботними вечерами. Рик наклоняется и тянет за ворот рубашки, чтобы сжать зубы на тонком плече, пока Морти с остервенением трахает его ладонь.  
— Хватит, — Морти требует, но Рик слышит в его голосе слишком много Морти.  
Еще немного, думает Рик и сползает ниже, упираясь коленями в пол. Салон давит со всех сторон, но он заранее задвинул кресла подальше.   
— Прекращай это, — задыхается Морти и дергается в наручниках. Рик держит за запястья, чтобы не осталось синяков, стягивает брюки под ягодицы и засовывает язык ему в задницу. Морти мокрый под рубашкой и дрожит, как Морти.   
Рик влажно вылизывает его от яиц до копчика, пока не чувствует, что у Морти начинают дрожать бедра.  
Морти хнычет «с-сука», и Рик заталкивает внутрь два пальца. Морти принимает их, мыча в сидение, и пытается раздвинуть ноги шире, чуть не соскальзывая коленом с сидения. Места мало, но Рик ловит движение, Рик или член Рика. Он торопливо расстегивает свободной рукой ширинку.   
— Сейчас, потерпи. Потерпите...  
— Трахни меня, — Морти шепчет на грани слышимости, не поворачивает головы, не открывает глаза, водит губами по протертой коже, — трахни меня.  
Он повторяет почти зло, почти сквозь зубы “трахни меня, Рик” и насаживается на пальцы в своем неровном тягучем ритме.  
Мать твою, думает Рик, твою мать, и, не сдержавшись, сжимает свой член, проводит рукой раз-другой перед тем, как войти, резко, ему кажется, что слишком. Но Морти стонет громко и вымученно-сладко, Рик прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, прежде чем толкнуться снова. Морти узкий, как Морти.   
Может быть, думает Рик, Морти в самом деле просто Морти, и тогда Рик знает, что ему нужно. Помимо власти и мести Рику, который однажды оставил его разгребать свое дерьмо. Рик знает, что ему нужно почувствовать себя нужным.  
По ночам у Рика ноет плечо, в которое Морти из банды бешеных Морти всадил нож. Он помнит доверчиво прижавшееся тело и колыбель в углу. Рику кажется, эта история закольцована, но пока трахает Морти, обхватив под ребрами. Трахает, будто можно вытрахать одиночество Морти, такое же плотное и горькое, как собственное, как одиночество всех Риков Цитадели и за ее пределами.  
— Рик, — хрипло шепчет Морти в прокуренную потертую обивку салона.  
—Рик рик рик...  
Рик думает, что не должен это слышать — рефрен, похожий на молитву. Рик не хочет вылететь из шлюза в открытый космос с простреленной башкой. Мысли блеклые, словно чужие. Свои — тяжесть в яйцах и Морти в руках. Не свой, но такой Морти.  
Рик наваливается сверху, обхватывает худые плечи — он может сделать это одной рукой — как прежнего своего Морти. Морти, которого он никогда не позволил бы себе трахать на заднем сидении старой тачки в темном, заблеванном Риками переулке. Он прижимается губами за ухом к вспотевшей коже и трахает размашисто, бездумно, трахает, как Рики трахают своих Морти. В голове пусто и легко.  
\- М-морти...  
Морти весь будто становится еще меньше, съеживается. Застывает, кончает со всхлипом и падает грудью и щекой на сидение. Рик не видит лица, но представляет, как наяву.  
Он вытаскивает член и дрочит, глядя на взмокшую спину, на плечи, смятую рубашку, влажные колечки волос под ухом. Морти. Кончая, Рик прижимается лбом к лопаткам, членом к заднице. Морти не двигается, не торопит. Рик вжимается лицом в скованные руки Морти, скользит губами по ладони, кусает пальцы.  
Морти вздрагивает и молчит.  
— Господин президент, — прощупывает Рик.  
— М-морти, — шепчет Морти.


End file.
